


A Working Future

by kevgalgreve



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO, Chicago (City), Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, New York City, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevgalgreve/pseuds/kevgalgreve
Summary: The year is 2020, (AU with no corona) and Mickey and Ian have both led on some pretty important lives since having been apart since high school.Mickey is a successful CEO of his own company.Ian is staying comfortably afloat and on course for a new internship.When these two bump into each other in a Starbucks in Manhattan, things turn into a whole new adventure none of them had ever seen in the south side.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Mickey Milkovich/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Shameless (US)





	1. Simple Introductions

**Chicago, IL May 2014**

Ian kept fidgeting his olive green tie, waiting for his name. Graduation had felt like it was taking years, but it was really only two hours. The whole ceremony was spent with graduates who had plans, got into decent schools, and really did graduate despite the shitty town they were born in. He felt like even though life had been pretty shitty to him, he still did this.

**“Ian Clayton Gallagher”**

He snapped his hand out of his tie, put one foot in front of the other, and grabbed his diploma. He could hear his wild and loud family, his younger brother Carl blowing two air horns, and Fiona screaming at the top of her lungs. He waved in their direction, shook some hands, and sat down. He couldn’t believe his eyes,

**_“Lincoln Grove High School This certifies that Ian Clayton Gallagher has satisfactorily completed the necessary requirements as prescribed by the state of Illinois and is hereby presented with this high school diploma.”_ **

He did it. To most people this seemed like the easy part, but the truth is that when so many people around you disregard high school and don’t give a fuck about education, it begins to become a marvel at successfully completing high school.

As names get called by, he thinks about high school in general. This is the place where he discovered and came to terms with his sexuality, where he got his first ‘boyfriend’ even though Roger Spikey was kind of a douchebag. Then remembers the amount of money he made from blowing dudes for cash in exchange for not outing them, and he did the same thing some old dudes from his clubbing days in junior year. His relationships have all been destructive, and he was so excited for a fresh start at Fordham University.

His whole life he has only seen relatively toxic relationships: Lip and Karen, Frank and Monica, Him and all the dudes he had been with. It was never something he was necessarily proud of. But he knew what his ticket out was. He was pissed at how stubborn Lip was with his desperate need to keep his ‘southside’ persona. Ian was determined to never let it define him.

**“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich”**

That name rang like a thousand bells in Ian’s brain. It shook him from his nose to his feet. That head of soft hair his hands once ran through was concealed in a cap, and he floated across the platform. Mickey's slender hands that one gripped his back instead reached for a diploma, and those legs Ian had loved so much marched their way down onto the soft turf, making his way back to his seat. Ian was star struck to say the least.

The last he had heard of Mickey was when Svetlana came that one night. It was so hard. A night that had been one of the most beautiful in their relationship became the most deadly. A night of whispering nothings into each other's ears while being wrapped in each other, a night of non-stop love and passion lead to a morning of blood and tears. After Mickey had beat the living shit out of him, something in Ian had snapped. He suddenly felt alone in the world, and after hearing Mickey had gotten Svetlana pregnant, Ian just absolutely fell apart. He knew he was young, and that Mickey may have not been his best partner, but God did he really get whipped by Mickey’s newfound fatherhood. He remained friends with Mandy, but when his nights turned to clubbing and his drug use got heavier, he lost contact with a lot of friends. Eventually he just shut down, poured everything into his academics, and passed with a 3.5 GPA and some great scholarships to Fordham. Combined with his money from his various jobs, he was set to leave Chicago as soon as possible.

And by God would he let no one stop him.

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY May 2014**

Mickey and Mandy had just unpacked their last box.

“Hey shithead, were you able to steal Iggy’s bong?” Mandy chirped from her room while Mickey was in the kitchen.

“Yeah, I got all the weed crap in the last box in the kitchen. You almost done setting up your room?” Mickey yelled in response.

“Yup!” she said, popping the p.

“Wanna maybe order in and live it up before our first day of classes?”

“Sure, as long as we don’t watch any of the stupid shit you like thats straight garbage.”

“Fuck you Mick, my taste in movies is devine and you’re just jealous.”

This had been their plan since Svetlana. After Mandy heard about what Terry did, knowing that he forced Mickey to have sex, knowing Mickey was raped at gunpoint, it changed everything. She could never look at Terry the same way. And after Mickey had pushed Ian away, it was heartbreaking to see the toll that it took on Mickey. She was left with the only thing she could think of: Leave Chicago.

Mickey, on the other hand, thought of leaving as something completely different. He viewed getting out of the south side as his only way of making sure he could stay alive. After that stunt with Ian, and having Svet be pregnant, he told his Dad that he would take care of the baby, but that he would never go through with marrying a woman. It would just be too much for him. His father had threatened his life. Literally. As in death. Junior year when he had that threat, he ran away and laid low till graduation. Luckily, Terry was in jail and couldn’t come to graduation, so as soon as the ceremony ended they headed out to New York.

Mandy and Mickey planned on going to Pratt, but they decided that settling for New York University, although it’s expensive, can be fully paid if they stole all of their father's cash, and Mickey of course made his own money, in his own illegal ways. Mickey had worked too damn hard in school to let anything stop him, including Ian. Once while he was insanely baked however, Mickey and Svetlana had a conversation about soul mates.

* * *

_[Chicago, IL 2013]_

“So where has the carrot boy been. I have not seen him in long time” Svet said after taking a swig of her beer.

“Eh I don’t know. After the whole you raping me thing it kind of got fucked up. I think Fiona got guardianship of him though” Mick said while taking another bong rip. He was smoking London Pound Cake, and boy did it kick his ass.

“Terry had gun on both of us you know. And baby does not choose.”

“I know, of course I know. It’s just, I don’t know. Would it be so fucking insane if I just wanted to have a life with Ian? I know we’re just kids, but fuck. I-, I really saw something I’ve never seen before. Do you even know what that’s like?” Mickey took another bong rip, and smoked came pouring out his lungs, and as the smoke came out so did the truth.

“I see it like this: I get brought to America for better life, and end up rubbing tiny dicks all day. Until one day, I get call to fuck little Ukranian boy for being gay. I have gay boy’s baby, and he does not even love me. That is something I have never seen before. If you and orange boy are meant to be, then it will. People who are meant to be, never leave each other, it is like magnet. The process is hard, yes, but possible. But think of it like this: you have second chance with boy. If you meet again, make sure you are ready, because he will knock you off feet and you will be all flustered, like you are now.”

Mickey sat in a complete blush with matching glossy eyes. He and Svet had become almost friends, but he never imagined a monologue quite like that one. And in Mickey's heart, for some reason, he knew Ian was his one shot. And if he fucked up, so be it, but he’d be damned if he met Ian again and wasn’t straight. He promised he would work hard, and when the timing is right, he’d see him again.

Maybe it was the weed, and maybe Mickey had completely forgot that conversation, but subconsciously he knew that he moved to New York in hopes to one day cross paths with a red headed heart of pure fire, and when they met again Mickey would be ready, financially, and mentally.


	2. A Hopeless Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian hits a car, Mick has a mix of meetings, and Svet see's an old face.

**Manhattan, NY October 2020**

Ian had just awoken on a fresh new day, his body dangling off the bed of some dude he met from the night before. He remembered being somewhere in Manhattan, as his eyes met with the dim pink sunrise, and he saw the dust floating in the air. He rolled onto his side to be met with the back of some attractive dude, probably his age. He looked at his watch to find that it was only seven in the morning. With that in mind, he shrugged on his clothes that he shed the night before, wrote his number on a note, and took off into the city.

Ian loved New York early in the morning. It reminded him of Chicago, chilly and dark. He missed it, but he’s been doing his yearly visits for almost every holiday since he moved here, and since Lips tech business blew up, he bought a condo big enough to fit the whole Gallagher clan in the Upper West Side. Super fancy, super expensive, and was only a 20 minute drive from Ian’s apartment in Tribeca. 

On Ian’s ride home, he put on a random playlist that he made for post hookups. While he listened to some oldies that pumped his spirits, one song came on that gave him horrible chills. Pink + White by Frank Ocean came on, and he suddenly felt dark. He found that song when it first came out in 2016, and God did it hurt him. The lines ‘ _You showed me love, glory from above, regard my dear, it’s all down-hill from here’_ for some reason always brought him back to Mickey. He wanted to know what he was up to, at least know how Yevgeny and Svet were, and Mandy too. 

A quick ride home suddenly turned into a bunch of jangled thoughts, all the way up until he rear-ended a car two minutes away from his apartment.

“Mother fucker” he yelled while punching his steering wheel.

“Oh goodness, are you okay?” The kind woman said, stepping out of the car that was in front of Ian.

“Oh I’m totally fine, how about you? I mean, I technically hit you.”

“Oh hun don’t even worry about it, it’s just a scratch.” She had the slightest british accent, soft yet it was pungent. 

Ian noted how her tight pencil skirt flattered her waistline, and her dark blue lipstick with a perfectly placed low-bun made her look professional yet still expressed herself, since her low-bun was a deep yet vibrant purple.

“Are you sure? I have insurance if you want to go through the process that way?” Ian offered.

“Just from looking at it, I think it looks fine, all things considered. But here’s a business card of mine, if you have any trouble with fixing your car!”

Ian was handed a crisp, light blue business card with the firm _Haila Tech_ imprinted with silver lettering, and her name titled as the CFO. He was absolutely baffled at her kindness, not once has he seen this kind of behavior from other New Yorkers. 

“I- uh, thank you so much, I really appreciate everything so much, have a great day miss,” he looks at the card, “Morozova”

“Oh please, just call me Sofiya. If you ever need any help give me a call, you seem like such a nice young man. Take care of yourself, and watch the road!” The purple haired woman walked back into her Audi, and sped off.

Ian was left bewildered and confused, how could that kind of generosity be shown to him? He walked to see the front of his car, and noticed how badly he screwed up his car. It was confusing because Lana’s car seemed to not have a single scratch. His front end was smashed, not a ton but just enough where it looked relatively fucked. He walked back into the drivers side, and once his car seemed to be okay, he drove back to his apartment.

His apartment was relatively nice, Tribeca is right up against Lower Manhattan. He ended Fordham with a degree in English and Economics, and a minor in French. He hadn’t really thought much about what he could do with his education, so until he’s settled to a job he’s been dancing at clubs at night and works at a starbucks on Broadway and Houston, right on the corner of New York University’s campus. 

Ian paid his babysitter, let her out, and crawled back into his bed, his cold sheets soon melting into a soft heat that made him so content he let out a grin. He fell asleep again for an hour, but then Franny woke him up. Franny’s five, so she still needed to be watched. Debbie had left Franny with Ian when she was three because Ian wanted her to focus on getting her life on track. His sophomore year of college he had an apartment with Lip in the early stages of his firm, and when Debbie reached out to them of course they took in Franny. 4 year later, and Ian still had Franny. While Lip went on to advance his firm, he quickly found that combined with Deb’s talent in welding, she also was phenomenal with organization and scheduling. Soon, she became Lips assistant, and followed him all over the world. As such, she pays Ian to take care of her while she’s gone with Lip. Debbie is only nineteen, but Lips only qualification for her was to complete high school, so when Franny came to New York and when Debbie graduated, she decided to just live in New York since Franny had partly grown up here.

Ian didn’t mind though, Franny needed someone present in her life who wouldn’t leave for Greece at the drop of a hat. And Ian didn’t mind, usually she’d be in daycare while he worked, and if he worked nights at the club there were girls at the club across the street that he made friends with and sometimes one of the girls would come by and watch Fran at night while Ian worked. Ian loved his routine, it was busy but he liked it. He especially loved his Sundays alone with Franny. And with his new internship, he'd have more time to be working.

The New York life was lazy and robust all at once, and God did Ian never take that for granted.

* * *

**Manhattan, NY October 2020**

Mickey had just finished another important meeting with a company based out in Amsterdam looking to donate to his new line of tech. Mickey had just made a line for home protection. His new line came with state of the art cameras, hidden in plain sight yet in the highest quality definition. The new security line also comes with a safe that utilizes accurate facial recognition while also being doing so in less than 2 seconds. Mickey's tech is instant, leading to less time to get into a safe to retrieve a weapon for defense. Connected this facial recognized based safe is a direct call notifying the police that the safe has been open and the weapon has been used, all within 5 seconds. Mickey made it possible to ward off invaders in a total of 5 seconds. He also crafted a barrier that can disarm anyone and everyone's tech except for Mickeys, and somehow his barrier also can control whether or not a car can turn on. Mickeys tech has advanced various nations, and has kept people safe for decades. After dealing with Terry for so long, Mickey also puts aside a good portion of his money to donate to different organizations supporting homeless LGTBQ+ youth.

Mickey founded his company after he graduated at NYU, he double majored in Business and Electrical Engineering. He took this and ran with it, after he had discovered how good it comes to combining his desperate need for safety with weaponry. Mickey had spent his whole life being afraid, and now with his company taking off globally, he was glad he was untouchable. Life had blessed him when he became invincible. 

Mickey had a long day of alumni meetings on campus, so he took time to admire the campus he once roamed on. He can still remember living across the hall from Mandy as a freshman, and rooming with his soon-to-be partner, Salvador Schmidt. He remembers the late nights in the dorms, working on papers and cramming for exams. School was never easy, in fact, Mickey was surprised he did as well as he thought. 

“Hey Lana, what’s good”

“Hi Mick, I just wanted to let you know that your ETA for being at the SoHo apartment is 6:45pm. These meetings are seemingly simple, and if you want to be relieved of these meetings I can attend in place, seeing as being the CFO that would be sufficient for these meetings.”

“Nah I got em, you take the day off I know how busy you are. How’s our little Yev?”

“Oh he’s just as funny as ever. He was giving his french teacher quite a laugh this morning. But I am concerned, the press have been pressuring me to answer about the gossip, it won’t take them long to figure out we had Yev”

“I promise we’ll figure it out, it’s just this quarter was not too good on Haila Tech.” Mickey says with a sigh out of honesty. He had been very concerned with how buyers perceive him, and while he openly supported the LGTBQ+ community, he never has outwardly come out as gay. And well, the people in his line of business just aren’t ready for that kind of leadership. He couldn’t sacrifice his job, it was just too valuable. And if word ever got out about who Svetlana really was, her real story, well Mickey just couldn’t have that. Not with how hard Svet has worked for this.

He wandered all over campus, and ended up settling inside a coffee shop nearby. He ordered his usual iced dirty chai, two shots of espresso, light ice. He sat down in a nook, and set off to work in between meetings. He had these alumni meetings almost every fall for NYU, seeing as how Mickey is now a very successful alumni.

He almost always went to this Starbucks. Almost every Wednesday he dropped by because he wanted to reminisce about his days as a student, when his dreams were really small and tucked away. Sometimes he misses it, but with how safe he became with his equipment, it was worth it all. He was able to keep his whole family safe from Terry, and while doing that his siblings found they had more talents than just stealing and threatening. Iggy became one of the best lawyers for Haila Tech, and Jamie became a wiz when it came to scientific research. Quickly the Milkovich's realized that they summed up to a hell of a lot more than Terry ever thought. And with the partnership with Lip, they were untouchable.

Mickey had been the most content in his life. Stable income, food on the table, Yevy running around playing in their penthouse, taking in the view. It seemed like the Milkovich's could never get used to such a luxury.

**The Milk Gang**

**Mandy**

Any plans tonight?

6:14pm

**Iggy**

Nah, I just got an ounce of strawberry cough and I’m ready to smoke out my lungs

6:14pm

**Jamie**

I can bring us some vodka and olives, Mick has vermouth and I can make us martinis?

6:15pm

**Mickey**

Read my mind J-man, come to the apartment in SoHo, I’ve been chilling at the Starbucks back on campus in between meetings for NYU

6:19pm

**Mandy**

Alright, see you dipshits at 7. I’m bringing Milo, is that okay?

6:21pm

**Iggy**

As long as he wears pants this time

6:22pm

**Mandy**

Fuck you, you know you didn’t knock! If we had known you would be home we wouldn’t have left the bathroom door open

6:22pm

**Iggy**

Still gross bitch, he was way too comfortable being pantsless around me

6:23pm

**Mandy**

I guess you’ll just have to deal :P

6:24pm

Mickey loved this. This new feeling of family he found after he took off. He was so thankful that he was out of the southside. Mick really thought he was doomed at birth, being forced into a world that he found comfort and loss in. He didn’t realize how rewarding everything was, just how important it was for him to set aside his ‘pride’ of being a former juvenile delinquent, and to now embrace his intelligence. To wear suits and pieces whenever he damn pleases because he’s Mickey Milkovich, and he was now officially CEO of his own tech company, with his ragtag team of family alongside.

* * *

**Queens, NY 2020**

“Mandy I have not the slightest _fucking_ clue what to do!” Lana yelled into the phone as she walked to her car from the client's house she was driving to today.

“Holy shit, okay breathe, we can figure this out. Do you know anything about what he’s up to? Did he look like he was going to work or something?” Mandy countered while she sat in her NYC skyline view high rise of an office eating a snickers bar.

“No, he looked like he was just on a walk somewhere, but fuck it was _him_ Mandy! I thought Fordham was in the Bronx?”

“Well fuck, it’s not like it’s far! Maybe after he graduated he relocated to Manhattan, or I don’t know, _fuck,_ what the hell are you gonna do? At least tell me hi didn't recognize you!”

“He didn't even question me, just kept. apologizing. I don’t know, I know Mickey would absolutely lose his shit! Shit shit shit, I gotta think fast, New York’s big but-”

“Shit,” Mandy interrupted, voice cold and strained.

“What?” Svet kept her eyes on traffic the whole time, white knuckle driving and racing to get home.

“Mickey knows he’s here.”

  
  



	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franny causes a scene, Mickey gets a coffee, and Ian gets invited to a party.

**Manhattan, NY October 2020**

After Ian had gone to drop his car off to be fixed **,** he walked Franny all around Manhattan. Took her to all of his favorite spots, got her some cute clothes, and ended the day getting her a hot chocolate, and for him a caramel macchiato. He saw his coworkers and said hi and introduced them to Franny.

"So the red hair thing seems to be a Gallagher special!" His coworker Lily said while picking up Franny. Lily was super tall and super gay. Her hair was a curly mess of a ball on top of her head, this time its orange. For the fall, Ian assumed.

"Haha, you'd be surprised, just Debs, Fran, and I have the ginger gene. How's it been today?" Ian questioned.

"Kinda slow!" His other coworker Ray shouted while making another drink. Ray was the jokester of work. They made every single person laugh without fail. Ray was literally a ray of sunshine. They're always spreading happiness and kindness, and Ian didn't mind having some of that time to time.

Ian has kept discussing small developments for a bit and then he took Franny and took her to a nearby table. He passed over her coloring book she had been working on as Ian pulled out another book he had been working on. As he looked up from his novel, he caught a glimpse of a full black head of hair packed in a full business suit with suspenders gray to go with a pair of icy blue eyes.

Ian could have died right there.

In the flesh, Mickey Milkovich, complete with fancy shiny shoes and a burberry scarf. He noticed just how expensive everything he was wearing and was completely taken aback, this wasn’t the Mick he knew. The Mick he knew would have rather eaten shit than wear a burberry scarf, and he would most definitely not be wearing pants so perfectly carve out his ass. Mickey looked fucking amazing as far as from what Ian could tell.

But all Ian could do was be speechless as he heard Mickey's order, until he realized that he’s the usual that his coworkers talk about. Mickey would come here most every week, and always get the same thing and always tip 10 dollars per barista. He was in absolute awe of just how it _really_ is a small world after all. 

Mickey was taking a quick phone call before he heard his name and snagged his coffee. Ian had thought about possibly interacting with him, but it was a hard decision. He had felt this thing with Mickey that he could never explain, he felt like he was just stuck to him. Like, yeah, Ian could fuck a boat load of dudes and like it, but none of them could compare to his Mick.

Then he remembers when Mickey had beat the shit out of him. Something in Ian snapped, and at first he wanted to go into the army, but after seeing his shitty life he quickly studied in school so he could just get away from Mickey, because clearly Ian was wrong. 

But of course, life has it’s plans, and soon Franny went running to Mickey because he just had to have a long chain with a fluffy ball at the end. Ian full force ran to try and get her, but he hadn’t acted fast enough. Within a second, Mickey took immediate notice.

* * *

Mick had just checked out his usual drink and tipped the baristas after making some small talk. They had mentioned how they had a new worker who he might see since one of them was leaving for Seattle. He wished the worker luck and even gave him a hug.

While walking out, he felt a sharp tug at his chain, and then his breathing stopped. A crisp red head of long locks was being scooped by another orange flame, _his_ twin flame. He could connect those freckles no matter where he was in the world, and those green eyes could be his cure for any disease. His home was holding a 5 year old kid moving his mouth but Mickey couldn’t feel or see or think or hear or smell anything. He was literally in shock.

“Mick? You there bud?” 

“I- uh yeah, Ian it’s been ages”

Ian surprisingly went in for the hug first, Mickey just kept it going for longer than usual. They walked outside and around while Franny accidentally fell asleep in Mickey's arms, since she wouldn’t stop playing with his chain.

They talked like time wasn’t lost at all, as if no matter where they were or who they were with, they always had each other. Ian would casually graze Mickey's arm, and of course Mickey thought he could practically melt. But there was still a frisson to their interactions.

Mickey was conflicted. Partly because he knew he didn’t deserve Ian after the stunt he pulled in the abandoned building, and another part was the whole publicity thing. He knew he shouldn’t give a shit, he was fucking untouchable and had a restraining order on Terry. His safety was no longer threatened, but his sexuality in this kind of field at his mass of a global outreach, well it was a little risky to do. On one hand he may gain, but on another he could lose, and big time. And with Svet and Yev, he couldn’t see a reality where that would just be accepted as normal.

Ian was practically as star struck from the moment Mick had a crowbar and a hard on over him. He knew Mickey was hesitant but the vibes were there, and fuck was Ian craving some of Mickeys lovin. But Ian needed a job, and with the club and his other nightly stuff he didn’t even know what Mickey would think of him once he found out what he’s been doing. When Mickey had beat the shit out of him, sex never went back to normal for Ian. He had never been completely satisfied, usually just decent lays. But the money is still green.

“How big is your firm you said?” Ian said, bumming a smoke between his lips.

“Well our net worth is about 296 billion, so just over Google’s I think?” Mick said, lighting Ian’s cig.

“Jesus fuck Mick, and you never sent me a birthday card?”

“Man I didn’t even know you went to Fordham till 4 months ago when I went back to the south side for some block party in June, Liam was there and spilled all about how you were staying in New York for the summer, didn’t say where in New York though”

“And to think we just bumped into each other at my job” Ian said taking a drag.

“So you’re the fresh meat? I practically fucking live there”

“Yeah, I started mid August so still kinda new to the job. Needed something to float me along while I wait to start my new internship. Crazy to think about how I’m sitting next to the big tipper himself!”

“Oh so that’s what they call me? What's your internship for?”

“Only behind your back goof, and as for my internship it's kinda connected from a professor from Fordham, said he knew some company based out in lower Manhattan.” Ian said, while winking and sticking out his tongue.

They had a comfortable silence. One that kind of sits in your heart and pulls time longer. Ian was quietly smoking, arm along a bench in some park, while Mickey had his hands supporting and patting Franny’s nap while she lay sleeping on his chest. It was almost domestic Ian thought.

“What are you doing tonight?” He said abruptly.

“Shit I got a little game night with my siblings, you remember Iggy and Jamie right?”

“Oh yeah I bought weed off them before Mandy sent you guys out to beat my ass.”

“Perfect then the whole gang will be there then.” Mickey said while laughing and looking around.

“Wait, I'm invited?” Ian said with hope in his tone.

Mickey was a little stunned at how naturally that fell out, like no matter what he couldn’t hold himself controllable around Ian. Telling his dad, kissing him for the first time, getting caught three times but still wanting him, having a baby but still wanting him. Ian had been such a big part of Mickey’s emotional growth. It’s unnatural to not have Ian with him.

“Of course, and Franny too. She can hang out with Yev, he’s only like a year older.”

“Oh yeah! Yevy! How are him and Svet?” Ian spurted out of genuine curiosity.

This is where Mickey, even with how smart he was, had to think. Svet is seriously lying low, like a name change type of serious. With Mickey's past he already had a hard enough time getting clients to get his shit, something about people coming forward with testimonies on how Mickey had beat the shit out of them. Any other heat and it could be risky, so he needed Svet’s identity to be kind of under wraps. But with Ian, he was basically family.

“They are fantastic, wait till you see them, Svet's as brilliant as ever and Yev likes learning languages.”

“Fuck, you sure that’s your kid?”

“Trust me, I ask that way too much. Gimme your phone, I’ll put in my phone number and you better fucking text me man, I’ll give you the address.” Mickey said while swapping Franny for Ians phone. He put Mickey with a bunch of cowboy hat emojis

“Why the cowboys?” Ian asked 

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see” And with that, Mickey clapped Ian’s back and walked frantically towards the direction of his car so he can get his apartment ready. He can’t believe he fucking said that type of stupid shit, he didn’t even know what he was doing, what if Ian had a boyfriend? As he kept overthinking, he came to the realization that Ian doesn't even like him. I mean, _he_ took Ians phone and put in _his_ number. Ian could just not text him, and just ghost him. Fuck, Mickey was all confused as shit over a ginger piece of ass.

Ian on the other hand, was startled in the best possible way. He held Franny but sat back in place, leaning and hugging his niece. It’s as if everything felt right again, like how it normally should. Without Mickey it’s not life that ended, it was just the thrill. And in a lot of ways that's worse than the other way around, Ian hated how drab and plain life has been to him. And Mickey's spicy remark had budded a new curiosity in Ian. But for now, he needed to get to Tribeca so he could get ready for a Milkovich style throw down.

  
  



	4. Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian parties, Milkovich style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of drugs and sexual abuse.

**SoHo, NY October 2020**

After Mickey had sped off, he immediately texted Mandy and mentioned how he had caught up with Ian. His whole family had warned against trying to see Ian again, Ian made Mickey sloppy at times. And on top of Lip screwing Mandy, none of the brothers were too keen on seeing Ian again. But Mandy was very excited, because much like Mickey, she couldn’t live without him. 

He parked one of his cars and sped into the apartment. He waved to the bellman, who took notice.

“Good afternoon sir, you seem to be full of energy!” Brad said smiling. Brad was his building's bellman. Brad couldn’t have even been 20, super young and super free. He expressed himself as best as he could. For a young trans dude, Brad was doing his absolute best. Mickey helped him out though from time to time.

“Hey kid, how’s the Aunt doing?”

“Oh like you want to know, you’re looking extra vibrant, who's the lucky someone tough shot?” Brad said while leaning

“An old high school flame, don’t get your hopes into orbit.” 

“Doesn’t seem like it. You’ll be fine tonight, relax!”

Mickey swallowed and let those words marinate in the sponge between his ears. Mickey shot a quick nod and said bye, quickly making it to his penthouse. This apartment was such a flex, it was a masterpiece.

Mickey had wanted this apartment to be made in reference to the 70’s style of interior design, conversation pits, fur everything, circular patterns, etc. So that’s exactly what he did. Along an entire wall was a window pointing northeast so he could see Manhattan. He loves the busy city life, it was his comfort place. He began deciding what to make tonight while taking a quick shower. He put on Fleetwood Mac, it was his guilty pleasure although he’d never tell anyone that. _The Chain_ came on and it was kind of ironic, listening to that song knowing Ian would be in his apartment in less than two hours. 

Mick listened to this song a little after the whole thing with Ian. This song used to be on constant repeat in his adderall fueled studying sessions. After moving out of Terrys into that old abandoned building, he made his home to try and work. But for the most part, he studied at some cafe. But he remembers that song. How it reminded him that if he worked hard it would pay off, and he guesses it serves as a reminder that he couldn’t be broken, and he had always hoped the same with Ian. He wanted him back but wanted to wait for Ian. In a way, Mickey was grateful they had broken up. Because if Terry has never found him he would keep the lie for as long as he could. And by then Ian would have been gone, and Mickey would be totally screwed. It’s bittersweet, but Mick’s grateful. A genius millionaire with an amazing company? Mickey was glad that Ian could see how much better he’s gotten. And fuck all if Mickey couldn’t have Ian, he just had to.

* * *

After his shower, he got dressed and ready for people to come. He was cleaning up some things as he heard a knock, which was weird because he usually had to buzz them up. In the flesh was Ian, with a bottle of wine wrapped in a bow in hand. 

“Hey Mick, I didn’t know if it was gonna be fancy or anything, so I figured wine’s nice.”

“Oh thanks man, I love a good red.” Mick said, examining the bottle, grazing Ians fingers while taking it from him. There was something just completely domestic in their mannerisms, Ian pressing on Mickey's lower back to move him through the door, Ian leaning into Mickey while they were sitting at his bar in the kitchen. It was comforting. 

“Hey shit for brains!” They heard Iggy boom as he kicked open the door, Mandy and Jamie trickling in behind.

Mickey immediately got up and started hugging all of them. He sees them all the time, but it’s like after their rough childhoods of no contact from their parents, they quickly grew to love the slight gesture of familial love and respect.

“Hey everyone, you all know Ian, right? No need for me to introduce the lil fucker.”

“Oh he is not little anymore! Ian I’ve missed you!” Mandy screamed while jumping in for a hug. Iggy and Jamie were cool but respectful. 

Ian had a wave of nostalgia hit him the second he got his eyes on Mandy. The teacher who was pervy around her, her flirting with him, him actually _coming out_ to her as one of the first few people in his life to know. Ian remembered how they used to do everything together, rate cute boys, help Lip with his SAT scam, them pretending to date to save Ian _and_ Mandy’s ass, them going out late into the city getting drunk and high off what they could get their hands on, it was always them. Ian couldn’t have asked for a better friend to have grown up with. I mean fuck, it’s Mandy: the sweet centered girl with a leather exterior, scars on her proving she fought for her place in society while others were handed it. Mandy was a fucking power woman, and damn, was Ian glad to see her again.

“Fuck Mands, I’ve missed you a shit ton oh my god” Ian says while wrapping her closer to him, smiling gently with his eyes clenched shut. He felt like if he let her go she would be gone just like that, after six years he hadn’t heard anything from her. Something with how busy she’s been with some company, which now makes perfect sense to Ian after learning about Mick.

“Yeah yeah, we’re all acquainted, can we _please_ bump some coke and listen to shitty throwbacks? I’m so fucking exhausted from the little shits down in Tribeca, stupid fuckers thinking they can just freeload off of our already discovered tech. It’s just bullshit at this point.”

“Fuck them, they’re a small ass firm with zero buyers, it’s doomed to fail. Plus with our fuck ton of patents, they’d have to like discover the inside of a blackhole or some shit to even come into competition with us.” Mickey said confidently.

“Yeah, alright let's get to the fun part of the night!” Mandy said turning on some of Mickey's LED lights and turning on some Spotify. 

Iggy and Jamie were off in the kitchen, getting all the drugs, drinks, and food ready. They rolled some joints, and prepped two bongs with fresh bowls, the joints rolled with strawberry cough and the bongs were packed with girl scout cookies. Iggy also really did bring coke, so he was cutting up his shit and making lines along a mirror plated tray they had. While Iggy was doing that, Jamie was off in the bar section of the kitchen and he was making martinis and all sorts of drinks. 

Mandy was off in another corner of the kitchen making some pizza rolls, in case people got hungry. And Ian and Mickey were out in the living room, catching up and getting comfortable with each other.

“There’s no way you’re worth so much money, Jesus Christ” Ian said, exhausted from imagining what’d he do with the money. Mick had been explaining how the company started, and how it got to the height that it did.

“I know man, I didn’t know how much the government would pay for my type of creations, at first I was just dicking around in my dorm trying to make sure my fuckin RA couldn’t come in my room. Now I create whole fucking national security systems.” Mickey said laughing while taking a swig of beer. 

“You really hit it big man, mad respect for that” Ian said, playing with the hem of your shirt.

“Yeah, man you got out too, that’s already unbelievable. You got an internship right?” Mick asked, moving from the floor to the couch with Ian. He played it off so he could be next to the cupholders embedded in the couch, but deeper than that he knew he needed to be close to him.

“I uh, yeah I got an internship.” Ian said shyly, smiling faintly not wanting to discuss his job moonlighting as an escort. Ian usually was proud about his work, but when it came to Mickey it’s like suddenly he didn’t want him to think he was some sort of cheap ass bitch. Mickey knew about all the guys in their grade, and how Ian would make bank off of doing shit with closeted dudes. Ian remembers how once he was baited by the Milkovich brothers, a little after Mickey and Ian had broken up. He remembers his brothers calling him a whore and all sorts of shit while Mickey beat the fuck out of him. Ian thinks Mick forgot it though, because he asked what was paying for the expensive smelling cologne Ian was wearing. 

“Oh yeah that’s um-” Ian was kind of fucked because 1) he had already admitted to only have been working a week at Starbucks and 2) he had a Louis Vuitton wallet sticking out of his pocket, clearly out in the open. “It’s just money I have uh, saved.” Ian sputtered out, trying to piece together a quick enough lie to lay under his radar.

“Can you cut the shit and just tell me the truth, none of us give a shit anymore now that Terry legally can’t even be near us.” Mickey said, looking up to Ian from beside him. 

Ian took a breath, looked in the kitchen at the rest of the Milkovich siblings, and then to Mickey.

“I moonlight as an escort.” He said, looking at his feet the whole time. “But I don’t really want your siblings to know, it’s kind of embarrassing. With all of them just having really nice jobs and all that, I don’t want people to like, look down on me. I like what I do, and it’s _really_ good money.” Ian said while hugging his feet closer to him. 

Mickey kind of looked at him as if he was still the skinny little southside kid with way more freckles. But he remembers Kash, Jimmy’s dad, and all the gay teachers at his school. Ian had started out bottoming for most of the staff, but when he quickly started to dominate and top guy after guy, it took notice from teachers. Certain teachers with wives who were unhappy with themselves because they never got to be their true selves.

So instead of living their true selves they cheat on their wives and bribe a redheaded, underaged, gay kid for sex. Ian did his work, and he passed his classes. Mickey remembers finding Mr. Starson and K.Oing his ass, going absolute ape shit. The school never got involved because Ian claimed nothing had happened, but Mickey remembers what happened perfectly. He remembers how Starson was hurting Ian, and not much after. He can make out the blood, the scream from Ian, and then waking up in his bed, wearing Ian’s shirt. 

Mickey had lost his shit seeing it. After what happened, he would have nightmares more often, and often over-protect who could see Ian, even after they broke up. I guess while Mickey was thinking about all these things, he realized he never cared about who or how old the guys were that Ian banged, Mickey just wanted every single person on earth to respect Ian, as if the ground he touches is the purest part of any ecosystem. Ian was Mickey's lighthouse, he helped Mickey stay on course.

“That’s totally fine man, you none of us don’t give a shit about that stuff anymore” Mickey eventually responded. 

“Good to know” Ian responded with a grin.

“Alright Ian time to do shots!” Mandy screeched while the rest of the Milkovich's came pouring in.

“Fuck, just one alright I got work early tomorrow.” Ian chuckled in response. 

Shots were poured, and Iggy had turned up his indie pop mix. _Summertime In Paris_ had started playing, and god Ian felt eternal. Bumping a line and dancing and singing with the Milkoviche's was an out of body experience. It’s like Ian couldn’t frown even if he wanted to. The next song _Televised_ by hunny also set Ian on fire.

Mickey was dancing with Mandy when Ian swooped in and cut between, snagging Mickey by the hip. They both bopped and swayed with the music, the chorus hit and they both shook their heads to the beat. They hit the verse, and the kind of just looked at each other. They swayed slower to the beat as it faded into _I Feel It Coming._

“Damn no wonder you can afford Louis, your dance moves are killer.”

“Eh, well it takes more skill than that to afford the shit I like.”

“Sounds like you want to be taken care of,” Mickey said while loosely holding onto Ians hip, dragging him slightly closer.

“No, I like topping,” Ian said laughing. Mickey began laughing too, suddenly they both had a ginormous laughing fit, while the siblings started smoking. They both went to join, Iggy sparking up his bong while Mickey and Mandy passed around a joint. Ian went ham on the other bong, quickly finishing the prepared one and went into his own pocket for his own stash.

“I didn’t wanna assume what kind of party, but I figure weed is a Milkovich staple” Ian said with a lopsided grin. Mickey chuckled in response, while Iggy and Jamie were grateful they didn’t lose any of their own weed. Ian quickly smoked out the whole clan, leaving Iggy and Jamie crashing in one room, while Mandy was passed out on the couch. 

* * *

“Blow more o’s” Mickey asked lazily while he was laying down on the couch, his legs across Ians in a semi-platonic way. Everyone had been passed out, it was almost three in the morning. Ian happily complied, shaping his mouth in an o and lightly coughing, getting his o’s to be creamy and sharp. Mickey loved it, and he tried sucking one of the o’s, but with how high he was he held Ian’s face steady while he blew another one. Mick caught it, and blew it back in Ian’s face.

“Very impressive Mr. Milkovich,” Ian said, fixing Mickey's falling suspenders. 

“Thank you very much,” Mick said, welcoming Ians big fingers on his back. There was the fleeting domestic feeling bubbling inside Ian again. He could imagine doing this every day: fixing his clothes, making his breakfast, checking in on him during a busy week, all of it. Ian wanted it all. But he was also super nervous. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, Mickey was a fucking celebrity at this point, Ian didn’t even how he got here, a luxury apartment in SoHo overlooking Manhattan. All he could think was: wow. Mickey fucking Milkovich is fucking rich. He deserved it, out of everyone he’s glad that Lip and Mickey both became successful very quickly. They both deserved it. 

“You know, there's still a line or two… do the honors?” Mick said looking at Ian.

Ian knew he had a problem with stuff when he was a kid, but this was Mickey. He would take care of him. With a grin and a nod, they went down. Snorting the special fine powder, they looked wildly at each other. Ian sniffed more that fell off of Mickey’s chin. 

“I have some cool ass lights and a killer sound system, wanna have a dance party?” Mickey said with a hellish grin.

“Oh hell yeah, if you're lucky I’ll give you a dance- at a discounted rate.”

“What’s the price?” Mick questioned.

“You’ll have to find out.”

“How long is Franny’s sitter watching her for?”

“Till tomorrow morning, come on, I’m high as a kite,” Ian said, grabbing his wrists.

Mickey was led into his color changing room, Ians redhead standing out like a red light. Ian looked like a memory that Mickeys never had, but remembers vividly. Like a dream he had was just coming true, and every single color he’s never seen came bursting into life. Mickey was tongue tied, and regardless of the coke in his system, he was still euphoric from having the spare chance of running into him. New York is big, but apparently small enough for them to connect like this again.

Ian had put on ‘your love is my drug’ by Kesha, and Ian absolutely ate up that song. Mickey had tried to keep up, but Ian was on fire, hitting every single beat effortlessly, like he's done this hundreds of times. Mickey was completely charmed by Ian, soaking every bit of him in, holding onto every movement like a relic soon-to-be-forgotten. 

Ian was breathing heavy, keeping his wild eyes on Mickey the whole time, singing the lyrics at the top of his lungs. Ian had thrown his arm around Mickey's hip and pulled him close, foreheads almost touching.

“How’s your day going so far?” Ian asked with his eyes closed, as some other slower 2000s pop song came on.

“Kind of spectacular, seeing you was like a fucking miracle. I’m, uh, real fuckin good.” Mickey said, finishing with a laugh

“Yeah… me too.” Ian mumbled as he pushed Mickey's head onto his chest while he wrapped the rest of Mickey in his arms. 

“Is this okay?” Ian whispered into Mickey's ear. 

“Of course,” Mickey said, as they slowly swayed to some Rihanna love song. It was beautiful, just the two living and breathing for the moment. Their future was uncertain, Ian couldn’t afford to quit his dancing job and Mick had a reputation to maintain as the owner of Haila Tech.

“What are we doing” Ian asked out of the blue, looking down.

Mickey reached up and grabbed Ian’s slightly wrinkled face, probably from all the cigarettes. He just looked up to him, a redhead saturated in fading lights, in and out of a soft blue into a lively purple, to a sunset worthy pink into a happy yellow. Ian was every possible color at once, and Mickey was high, and his body felt hot and Ian’s felt hot, and with the notes of love keys in his head and the coke in his nose, and colors in his eyes, lead his lips to Ians as if that was last sense Mickey needed to feel everything. And that’s what they felt: everything.


	5. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey helps Ian get ready for the first day at his new internship. Ian missed a couple emails.

**SoHo, NY October 2020**

Mickey pulled away from Ian and looked at him. 

“I can't have a relationship out in the open” Mickey said scratching at his neck.

“I can’t either.” Ian said swallowing, tension filling the air as they struggle to find the next move. It had been over five years since they'd felt each other, let alone seen each other. To be honest, Mickey’s plan had been to wait to contact Ian after everything with his company has settled, and he could be ready for any impact that the company would have due to Mickey’s coming out. But I guess the plan was starting now, while Mickey was in a high stress deal with the U.K for some more software tech tailored for the royal family: extra protected private email servers, stronger barriers, better protective cars, etc. This deal was worth millions, and if the royal family knew about this, Mickey couldn’t predict the outcome. He was just glad Ian agreed.

But still, the two were at a loss in which direction to go. Mickey knew he needed an NDA for Ian, but those felt so informal and robotic. Plus he trusted Ian with everything and anything.

“I should probably explain some shit to you first.” Mickey said while sitting on the bed. 

“Okay well, let’s at least get comfy” 

And with that they both slid into their automatic positions: Mickey’s head centered on Ians chest, Mickey's leg’s between Ian’s. They both stared at the ceiling while Ian reached for a cigarette on Mickey's nightstand. He sparked up, and Mick started.

“So when everything happened with Svet, my dad had originally told me that I needed to marry her. I said no, and he almost killed me. For a long time I just lived at that old abandoned building where… you know. Anyways, I didn’t contact anyone, out of the risk of Terry going ballistic on a motherfucker,” Mickey said, all while looking at his changing lights. “And you know we all graduated and all that shit. Originally, it had just been Mandy and I going to NYU, but Svet’s practically fucking family. So we took her in our sophomore year when we got an apartment. When I was up and starting the company, a lot of people came forward with testimonies on my violent tendencies to knock a fucker out in high school. For some reason that gave us a bad rep, and an even rougher start. Svet decided that for the company to thrive well, she could change her name and maybe try and pass off as a more suitable asset to the company. So that’s just what he did.”

“She went to London to meet up with some buddies of mine from Oxford who started internships in the city. Svet joined their team, and stayed there for a couple years up until just this past spring. She’s been on the team ever since, and she kinda picked up an accent” Mick said smiling. “I can’t wait for you guys to meet, she misses you a ton. Even with her amazing english, she still calls you carrot boy.” 

Ian ponders this over, maybe he was high, but he could have sworn that he saw British girl recently, until it hit him: Sofiya. Purple hair, Mick’s company card, it had to have been her.

“Oh fuck, I hit her car!” Ian yelped, grabbing his face “Fuck I feel so bad, I didn’t even recognize her, she  _ had  _ to have gotten a nose job. Her nose I could remember from anywhere, it used to go hard as fuck.”

Mick chuckled and responded, “Yeah, she did. If the press finds out about the past and what happened, I don’t know what our investors or clients would say. After I lock down this deal with Britain we should be in the clear though. I’ll have enough money to live with if my company sinks under.”

“I’m sorry you have to worry about all that Mick.” Ian said, a lazy hand running through his hair. “If it’s any consolation, I spent the summer in New York before I started out freshman year and ended up sleeping with all my professors for the fall semester. Can’t change my name out of that one”

They laughed like it was the only thing keeping them alive, as if a second can go by and they would go back to strangers. But even if they did, they still had this.

* * *

**Manhattan, NY October 2020**

Ian walked briskly to the parked BMW outside his Starbucks. Mickey had promised to pick him up after, saying he had a surprise for him.

"Hey firecrotch"

"Hey Mr. Milkovich," Ian said, pulling his tie in for a kiss. Luckily Mickey had tinted the fuck out of the windows, although luckily people hadn't noticed him this time. But last week when Mickey originally had planned to take Ian for lunch on his break, a whole swarm of people crowded him to discuss everything from international affairs to his love life. Ian made Mickey's drink with a smile, knowing these reporters know jack shit about Mickey Milkovich.

Mickey loved the color blue, and Mickey was actually super proud of his eyes. He thought they were the perfect icy blue, and Mickey Milkovich would take pizza rolls over a fancy steak any day. Mickey Milkovich loved music, all kinds. He was sharp and smart as hell, and had a secret sweet tooth for blue moon ice cream. Mickey only ate spaghetti if it has parmesan on top, and he's secretly scared of the dark. Ian smiled because he knew that no one would know Mickey Milkovich like he did.

"Close your eyes for me," Mickey commanded.

"Okay but I should just warn you I didn't douche"

"Oh shut up you prick. Here," Ian felt weight on his hands. "It reminded me of you."

Ian opened his eyes to see that Mickey had gotten a bouquet of vibrant orange celosias. It looked like hay with the saturation turned up, a popping burst of color while remaining just as majestic as an orchid. Ian loved it.

"Aw, this is so fucking gay." Ian said as he smacked Mick with a kiss.

"Yeah well, I figure since you're starting your internship today you could use a little something" Mickey said smiling.

"Well thank you my mini mickey." Ian chirped while springing a kiss on Mickey's cheek. 

"Wanna come with me to my place while I get ready for my first day? Maybe you could drop me off?" 

"Yeah man, of course. Tribeca right?" Mickey asked.

"Mhmm, not too far."

They drove and sang and laughed, they were drunk off of each other's company.

* * *

Ian unlocked his apartment and led Mickey inside. It wasn't anything huge, but it was perfect for Ian and Mickey loved that. He loved how it smells like him, and how he made it look so rustic and cozy. Mickey had admired details while Ian was dragging him to his room.

"Alright- help me figure out what to wear"

"Okay, what is it exactly that you're doing again?" Mick asked while holding a couple ties in his hands.

"It's for this new up and coming firm, my old professor is friends with the founders so he landed me a sweet gig. I'm pretty sure they do something with biometrics authentication. Basically my internship is just for doing the technical writing, so I'm kind of just drafting papers and getting them approved. I mean it's shitty that I have to be told what to write rather than to let my mind just run, but the pay will be super decent. And they’re up and coming, so not a lot of staff means less assholes to deal with."

"You'll do great, you always do. Here's what I picked out for you." Mickey held up a super light blue dress shirt with dark gray slacks, all with a matching pair of brown leather shoes and suspenders. Mickey had also thrown his watch.

"Your watch?" Ian asked, scared as to what to do. It looks like the most expensive thing he's seen in his life, besides the 70 grand's worth of meth. He was a little nervous from the gesture. No matter how much Mickey gives or the kindness he shows Ian, it's still hard to believe that this is the new Mickey: not afraid of commitment or love, eager for the new beginnings of their relationship, etc.

“Yeah man, don’t wanna look like a clown on your first day,” Mickey said, watching Ian get undressed. 

They haven’t really ‘done the deed’ so-to-speak since meeting again. Ian didn’t wanna open that can of worms. First it had taken Ian months to finally convince Mickey to fuck face-to-face, let alone even kiss him. Ian knew that it wasn’t just because Mick didn’t want to get all soft on Ian. Mick was scared of genuine relationships. He knew relationships where a gun is over his head, or a quick fuck from a random girl. He never had felt someone be there for him. Besides his siblings, but even then it’s family. Ian wanted to just be patient with him. 

Mickey was fucking terrified of making a move. Like the slightest error and Ian would fade between his fingers. He couldn’t risk a single thing right now. The U.K project was just in the final stages, and then a huge load of stress will be off of his shoulders. But something in Mickey wanted to be fearless for Ian, proving how much he’s missed him.

It was already amazing how fast they molded into each other. How easy it was for Ian to make eggs the way Mickey liked, and remembering his coffee to creamer ratio. Mickey remembered Ian’s nightly routine, how he always did 10 push ups and sit ups, and finished that off with a bowl of cereal. Mickey knew lucky charms were his favorite. It’s as if they completely ignored how they had been together in New York this whole time. They don’t have time to argue or fight because right now, in this moment in time, they have each other.

“Alright, how do I look?” Ian said, rolling up his sleeves.

“Like a modern day Rockefeller. Turn,” Mickey commanded

Ian did a little spin, and went over to sit facing Mickey while sitting in his lap.

“Thanks for helping me look nice.” Ian said, resting his face along his shoulder, arms wrapping lowly around Mick’s waist.

“You’re welcome, was hard with your ugly mug,” Mickey responded, one hand lightly thumbing over Ians jaw, the other placed loosely above Ian’s hips.

“This is nice,” Ian said after some silence, eyes closed. Just enjoying the warmth. 

It wasn’t long till the two were exchanging goodbye kisses and hugs. Mickey had a meeting so Ian had to drive his own car to work. Ian didn’t mind though, he thinks the drive will be nice. Mickey had left first, leaving out a different exit than Ian, being precautious of possible witnesses. Ian had hated it, but he could live with it considering he got to be with a sexy, smart, kind, hilarious, and patient guy.

Ian made his way to floor level, and eventually flagged himself down a cab. He had popped back in his ear buds after telling the driver the address his professor had given him. Ian honestly did not know much about this company. He actually didn’t know  _ anything _ about it.

Ian knows he probably should have read the emails and the texts from his old professor, but ugly truth is that he had slept with this professor the summer before his freshman year. Ian at first thought it would be easy in his class; a closeted, married professor with children should have been easy to blackmail right? To Ian’s mistake, that was not the case. This professor had actually made him sleep with him throughout this semester so Ian could pass the class, and even if Ian wanted to expose him, his professor had divorced his wife and come out a little after their hookup. Ian wished he had told someone, because out of all the professors he was the only one to take advantage of him. The other one’s were really chill about it or forgot, which was a big relief.

Ian pulled up to the office building, and in big bold letters Ian held his breath.

_ Livashine. _

He should have read those fucking emails.


	6. Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of sexual assault

At first Ian thought it would be simple: quit, and maybe ask Mickey for a job. Shit, if he was qualified to work at a company just like Mickeys, then he shouldn’t even worry. That seemed like a good plan, until his professor came walking out to greet him.

“Hello my bundle of rye!” a voice boomed to Ian’s left. He quickly turned and was greeted by none other than his old professor.

“Dr. Rineald?” Ian breathed through his lips, his entire body numb from the sight in front of him.

“In the flesh” he pulled with a bastard smile on his lips. Rineald was surprisingly taller than Ian, at a towering 6’3, which was fucking terrifying for Ian. It seemed like this hug was going to last a lifetime, until Ian lightly padded Rineald’s back, to which Rineald responded by patting Ian’s lower back. Ian pulled away, but Rineald leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

“You know Jose is fine Ian. You’re not my student anymore, are you?” 

Ian let out a loose chuckle, and uttered a small response.  
Ian had felt like the skeletons he was able to put away somehow came alive, creeping out of the most unforeseen places. First he reunited with Mick, now this? AND not to mention he’s working at the firm that literally stole from Mickey’s. Ian thoroughly fucked for life, seeing as how if he quits this internship he literally no backup plan since this company is paying his rent, and so far he hasn’t saved enough for a place on his own, and he can’t ask Mickey to move in because Ian really needed to do this alone, but there’s also the chance that maybe asking Mickey for legal advice might be nice.

Ian was thinking a million different things while Jose was showing him around the offices and the break rooms, pointing out various features while also introducing Ian to some other employees. It seemed like a decent job, since all the tech scientists and inventor people had their own level, the financial and human resource types were on another, and advertising and business writing interns were on another floor. From what Ian though, Jose would be on the bottom floor, and Ian would be on the top. Ian thought that was WAY more doable, seeing as he assumes he won’t even see Jose that much. That is until Ian paid attention to one statement that Jose said that struck a chord in him.

“I’m in the process of having my office moved up to the top floor with all the interns so I can get some on hands experience with our new employees” 

Ian looked at him, and Jose’s bright green eyes were burning holes into Ian’s clothes, as if Jose had already had him undressed. Ian was terrified. He knew Dr. Rineald, and he knew what kind of power he held. For fuck’s sake, he was the leading mastermind behind stealing a bunch of people’s ideas. 

After Mickey and Iggy had mentioned that Livashine had stolen their work, Ian had done some digging and was honestly disgusted as much as he was shocked. This company had a loooooot of lawsuits against them, but their defense team was packed with some of the best lawyers. 

Ian was led into the main office as he assumed, because it was ginormous. The view was insane, Jose dismissed his assistants that had led them through the company's building, and eventually it was just Ian and Jose. This obviously put Ian in a state of unbearably awkwardness, and when he sat down Jose sat across in his desk. 

“How have you been Rye?” Jose asked, leaning over on his fists while looking at Ian seemingly gently. 

“I’ve been much better. Why are you here?”

“My little sun, how could I be away from you? You were always my best student! You came to class early, stayed after if you needed help-“

“No you would assault me, threaten to drop my grades and out me in the clubs I worked at for being underage, and then act like it was okay. You’re a fucking rapist. and a manipulator. And I-I’m scared to even be in this room right now” Ian said. At this point he was trembling, his hands were shaky and he was super sweaty. It was a lot for Ian. 

The only person he ever told was Lip. At first, he assumed that he could just sue, but once Jose had threatened his jobs at the clubs, he couldn’t risk it. Lip knew it too, because at the time he couldn’t afford a team of lawyers like he can now. Lip’s company hadn’t even took off yet, but Lip tried everything to be there for Ian, even got some friends from polytechnic to change Ian’s schedule so he never had Rineald again. 

“Oh Gallagher, when will you learn. Have you forgotten that I always cared for you? I got you the best grades possible, the best of the best professors to tutor you since you couldn’t handle the school work. I was the one who helped you stay in college, your grades weren’t the best and we both know that. And I beg your pardon- but I don’t recall hearing about other job offers? Any at all?” The venom in Jose’s words caused Ian to look him into his eyes. Ian doesn’t fear much- but Jose? Well Jose’s haunted Ian since he first met him. Ian knew he was manipulating him. But Ian still remained influenced. 

Until Ian, for the first time. spoke out at him. 

“You never fucking cared Yeah I wasn’t smart, but I sure as hell could’ve survived and graduated without you. Your ‘best of the best’ professors would try and get in my pants too, and the worst part is that you threatening to have them fired for assault is extremely fucked up. You know what, I don’t owe you shit anymore. So what I’m gay? I’m not some kid anymore fucko, I quit.”

The way Ian saw it, he needs to tell Mickey and Mickey could help him get the best defense team. Then its just a home stretch- it’s not like Jose did a good job of keeping a clean record. Ian had hope, and yet was still scared for his life. 

Ian had started to collect his things, but Jose was just smiling at him. 

“Hey Rye, uh, you can’t really do that.”

“Oh really, and why the fuck not bastard”

“I can release to the press Mikhailo’s history with being queer and how his CFO raped him.”

Ian froze. He couldn’t breathe, he was stuck in time. He heard that on repeat. And then Ian remembered the reason why Mick and him couldn’t get back together fully. Ian had no idea what to even remotely do, there wasn’t a single option he saw where everyone got what they wanted. 

“And you could try and go to Mickey… have us sued… but you may want to look at this:”

And this part is what drove Ian into a spiral. It turned his stomach inside out and all of sudden, Ian now knew what people meant when they said they’re ‘sick to their stomach’

Jose Rineald had recorded Ian and him one night. And the worst part, Ian was 18. So it’s not like he can’t just post that, he was of age. Ian remembers that night, because it was the first time Ian and Rineald got together. It was a rather terrifying moment for Ian, he remembers how Rineald asked if he was verse, to which Ian had said he never tried bottom. Rineald did everything to comfort Ian, but Ian remembered how when he went home he couldn’t stop washing himself. He couldn’t quite get the dirt off of him, he felt it everywhere. 

And yet Jose had the balls to record it. 

“Okay, so y-you show him this, then what? I’ll just tell him about my asshole of a professor who would assault me in college? That doesn’t help you one bit.”

“Oh Ian, I have more. I have a recording from every single time. I could make your name as popular as Mia Khalifa. Ian, every single dream you ever had will be clouded out by my 600+ video content of us. You would never, ever find a single job other than sex work. Oh, and I have videos from other guys too. Don’t think I won’t hesitate to release these, and if you tell Mickey I’ll know. You’ve always been such a shit liar.”

Ian, for one of the few times in his life, couldn’t say anything. Couldn’t really feel anything. It’s over. If he tells Mickey there could be a chance that he can help him delete those videos, but there’s also a chance that the longer Ian takes to get back his videos, Rineald will had have already had his way with Ian. 

“You’re a fucking rapist, a coward, and I fucking hate you.”

“Glad to have you be a part of our team Ian. I’m assuming you’ra taking the job, seeing as you have no other choice. Oh, and don’t think I’d be releasing our videos so soon. The first to get released is Mickey’s relationship with Sofiya, and how Terry Milkovich’s kid is a big ol queer. And I’m taking it that this deal with the U.K is big for him right? Them switching their current security technology for Mickey’s. It’d be a shame if something were to happen, no?”

Ian just stared into space. He felt exhausted. 

“I said, it’d be a shame if something were to happen, no?” Jose said with a little more force this time. 

“Y-yes. It would” Ian said, pushing tears off his face.

“Good. Have your desk neighbor Ray for some help. He’ll get you set up with our other writers.” Rineald said, taking Ian’s hands and guiding him up and out of the office. the entire time, his hand was on Ian’s back. Ian wanted to puke. 

It was like Ian had just dug himself out of the hole, and now he’s back in. He defintely needed to talking to Svet, or Sofiya, whoever the fuck that bitch is.


End file.
